Who's Says I'm Going To Die?
by Spanish-Butterfly
Summary: ON HIATUS. Sasami and her group of allies battle their way through the city of the dead while trying to live as normally as possible and maybe find love along the way... Rating may go up.
1. Main Characters

**NAME**– Sasami Kouki

**NICKNAMES**– Usagi (_Rabbit_)

**AGE/OCCUPATION**– Seventeen / Sophomore Highschool Student

**NATIONALITY** – Japanese

**SEXUALITY**– Pansexual

**PAIRING** – Akane Zakatori

**CLUBS** – Archery, Gymnastics, and Painting

**LOOKS** – Sasami has medium-blue, dead straight hair with sky blue highlights, her hair reaches well past her thighs, it tends to be styled in a some type of high ponytail with random strands framing her face. Her bang is longer on the right side of her face while the left covers the top of her left eye. Sasami has slanted, almond-shaped, crimson-amber eyes that are slightly larger than the average Oriental eyes. She tans very easily which gives her a light caramel color to her skin. She is around 5'6, give or take a few inches depending on what type of shoe she is wearing. Sasami has a petite but attractive build; slender but with noticeable curves. She has a large B Cup but tends to wear baggier tops to make them look smaller. She has multiple small scars on her back and a few noticeable tattoos. Occasionally she has her bright purple headphones around her neck along with her matching iPhone.  
**OUTFIT**– Sasami will wear an outfit very similar to Riku of Final Fantasy X-2. Sasami will have a white corset with black ribbons laced-up in the front and back, a pair of black jean shorts that stops at her mid-thighs along with a white belt with multiple compartments, a black long scarf around her neck, black and white ribbon-crossed arm warmers, white designed leggings that stops at a few inches above her knees, a pair of black Gothic boots, a black and white trench coat, and a bunch of silver and gold jewelry around her neck and wrists.

**WEAPONS**– Crowbar, Machete Elbow Blades (2xs), Ingram MAC-11 (2xs, Suppressed), SIG SG 500, and Steyler TMP

**SKILLS**– Flexibility, Speed, and Accuracy

**WEAKNESSES**– Endurance, Vision, and Chronic Migraines

**PERSONALITY**– Sasami is an extremely cheerful, independent, proud, and blunt young woman who hates to be doubted. She is loyal and honest which can almost be used as her weaknesses; however, she trusts very few people. Sasami is constantly smiling or in a daze. She is more of a thinker and listener rather than a talker. Sasami can be easily annoyed but she tends to be patient with people but impatient in certain situations. Sasami has a violent streak and can be dangerous when pissed off but she tries to suppress her anger, knowing it gets the better of her at times. She enjoys meeting new people but holds up her guard. She can be a bit mean and sarcastic but is usually friendly and sweet. She loves to laugh and joke around.

**BRIEF HISTORY** – Sasami's childhood was a rough one; however, her parents were a poor and hard-working but loving couple. Sasami lost her twin sister when she was in her first year of highschool and has never gotten completely over it thus making her repeat her first year of highschool; occasionally she deludes herself into actually thinking Chihari hates her but it's not the case. Chihari and Sasami had an unusual relationship; many people worried if it was incest since Chihari was always possessive and manipulative towards her older twin, it is not known for sure if that's the case. Sasami's parents were later killed in a car accident several months later and Sasami was shipped to live with her cousin in America before both of them moved back to Japan.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –

_Hideko Kouki_ – Father, Freelance Author, Deceased: Car Accident

_Yoriko Kouki_ – Mother, Maid, Deceased: Car Accident

_Chihari Kouki_ – Twin Sister, Highschool Student, Deceased: Ruled Suicide

_Youji Saito_ – Cousin, Architect, Unknown

* * *

**XxookamassxX**

**NAME**– Myoko Akazawa  
**NICKNAMES**– Yoko (from her brother)  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 17/ Sophomore Highschool Student (Part Timer - Ramen Shop)  
**NATIONALITY** – Japanese  
**SEXUALITY**– Straight  
**PAIRING** – Takashi Komuro  
**CLUBS**– Kendo and Art

**LOOKS** – Myoko has waist-length, brown hair that is usually kept down with black tips. She was big-innocent looking brown eyes. Her body is curvy and attractive with D Cups.  
**OUTFIT**– Similar to Alice's from Resident Evil: Extinction.

**WEAPONS**– Katana and Axe  
**SKILLS**– Sword Fighting, Resourceful, Is Respectful But Quiet.  
**WEAKNESSES**– Running, Boys, and Afraid of Heights

**BRIEF HISTORY**– She comes from a stubborn family. Her father was a Politician. He was also a drunk and would repeatedly rape her, longing for her mother, and would beat her out of anger. She soon comes to hate her mother for leaving her. One day, Her brother comes home from his Boarding school (that father sent him too when he was young)and find his father hitting Myoko with a glass bottle and tries to stop him but kills him on accident and is sent to prison.

**PERSONALITY**: After everyone was gone she would sneak into abandoned buildings and sleep in there for the night. She will sleep in her bra and panties because she feels the most comfortable, as her father would take away her clothes at the house. She is really good at stealing. She ends up developing an enjoyment in violence and other people's misery. Over the years she gets really quiet and a habit into collecting children's toys. She is really good at cooking and worked at a ramen shop to make ends meet. She finds Sarcasm really funny. She ends up sneaking into boxing gyms and practicing close combat. She hates people who are clumsy and who don't know what they are doing. She is deeply afraid of men and will have a mental breakdown if she is with one for a long time. she has a cute bubbly side when she is comfortable. She has a habit of roaming through the food at the latest times. Myoko Sleep walks and will wake up in different places every day.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
Hiroshi (Hiro) Akazawa: Unknown: Brother  
Renji Akazawa: Dead

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- She hangs around her hoping her cheerfulness will rub off on her. She sometimes like to annoy her and will steal her food if she doesn't have food in front of her

* * *

**iluvHONEYBUNZ**  
**NAME** – Natsume Hitomi  
**NICKNAMES**– Tomi (only her sister is allowed to call her that)  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 15/ Freshman Highschool Student (Heiress Of Hitomi Co)  
**NATIONALITY** – English (Britain) and Japanese  
**SEXUALITY**– Straight  
**PAIRING** – Damien Lombardi  
**CLUBS**– None

**LOOKS** – Natsume has long light pink hair that reaches her mid-back in layers. (Her hair is like Lightning from Final Fantasy except straighter.) It is usually tied in a messy bun. Her bangs are always pushed to the right. She has sapphire blue eyes and a slim body. She is 5'4 and weighs 100 lbs.  
**OUTFIT**– Natsume will wear an outfit similar to Final Fantasy's Lightning. The only difference is that Natsume doesn't wear a cape or the shoulder thingy.

**WEAPONS**– A Custom Made Ruger SR9c Compact Pistol With A Scope And Light Attachment, Colt AR-15 SP1 Semi-Automatic Rifle, Two Combat Knives  
**SKILLS**– Accuracy, Precision, Ability To Sneak Around, Intelligence, Flexibility, And Endurance  
**WEAKNESSES**– Split Personality, Tolerance, Sense Of Smell

**PERSONALITY**– Natsume has dissociative identity disorder, which means she has multiple personalities. Her first personality is a happy, fun girl who is very trustworthy. She is usually like this when she is happy and not pressured to do anything. Her other personality is a mean, heartless girl who would kill anyone and everyone. When she is like this, she won't listen to anyone and become much like an assassin, silent and deadly. She gets like this when someone makes her angry, when she is in tense situations, or if someone reminds her of her past (i.e. call her by the nickname her sister gave her). Natsume, unlike most people, can control her different personalities. She can switch on and off her different personalities when needed. On rare occasions, she will be stuck on a personality for a long period of time before going back to the other personality. In either personality, one trait that stays the same is her laziness.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– Natsume grew up in a privileged lifestyle. Her father, Kazune, was the CEO of his company. He, like Natsume, had dissociative identity disorder. He would go from a caring father and husband to a cruel, heartless person. When she was 5, Kazune got really mad and killed Natsume's older sister Nami. This drove her mother, Katherine, to kill herself a month later. For years Natsume was abused by her father. During this time, her different personalities started to show. When Natsume was 9, she finally snapped when her father hit her. She killed her father and has been running the company since then alongside her uncle, Izumi. She and Izumi spent the next 5 years traveling the world making business deals with different companies. While traveling, Natsume learned fighting techniques and how to shoot a weapon. She also learned how to control her different personalities. When Natsume was 14, both her and Izumi settled down in Japan where Natsume was enrolled in the school.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
Kazune Hitomi - Father - Deceased (Killed by Natsume)  
Katherine Hitomi - Mother - Deceased (Committed Suicide After Her Oldest Daughter's Murder)  
Nami Hitomi - Sister - Deceased (Killed By Father)  
Izumi Hitomi - Uncle - Deceased (Outbreak)

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- Natsume thinks that they could get along well because of their similar pasts.

* * *

**Zion Ky Hitokiri**  
**NAME**– Zion Hitokiri

**NICKNAMES**– None

**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 17/ Junior Highschool Student

**NATIONALITY** –Japanese/Latin

**SEXUALITY**–Straight

**PAIRING** – Hannah Suzumiya

**CLUBS**–Newspaper and Kendo

**LOOKS** – Zion has straight, pure white hair that is shoulder length. It's slicked back so to drop in front of his face. His eyes are blue with a dark green ring around the iris. He stands at the height of 5'9, and weights around 185. Being in the kendo club, he built up muscles on a skinny frame that is his body.  
**OUTFIT**– Zion wears and short sleeved white jacket with a hoodie and underneath is a black shirt. The image of a gold crown can be seen through the opening. His pants are black being held up by a white belt. Two containers hang from his belt for holding his kendo stick and the other for his camera when not around his neck. His camera is water proof and shock proof, plus can absorb a lot of damage. His shoes are a pair of sneakers the front side black, and the back is white. He has a chain holding a single skeleton key.

**WEAPONS**– Kendo Stick, Dual Wield Pistols, Colt 1911 .45 ACP, 1991 Series 80", Striker Shotgun  
**SKILLS**–Lock Picking, Sneaking, And High Endurance  
**WEAKNESSES**–Fighting Bullies, Small Spaces, Taking Pictures Of Everything

**PERSONALITY**–Zion is not that difficult of a man when it comes right down to it. He may be hard to get close to and talk to but that doesn't mean he is heartless. The shield he puts up is only so he won't get hurt by others as its happened before. He knows how to talk to people and how to get them to relax. He can be very sarcastic at times and loves doing it. He can be sensitive to women when the time calls for it. This is only for those that actually get close enough to him though. Most of his school life he just felt alone. He is often labeled the loner caused everyone to keep distant and never getting in his path. Although he would occasionally get into fights to protect his fellow classmates, no one found it noble and brushed it off as just a brawler looking to fight. He protects the weak and looks out for those that stand up to bullies.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– He grew up in a home where neither his mother nor father was around. She was a journalist and he was a business man. Neither was around for any of the big moments in his life causing him to feel unloved. The only person that showed any type of feelings toward him was his sister. After years of just drifting off alone, when he got to high school a reputation of being a loner got placed on him, mostly the weird guy that everyone is scared to get close to. All accept two people. A girl named Monica and a guy named Henry. He fell in love with the girl and they actually went out for a year. And he got close enough to Henry that he felt like he had a brother. Zion felt happy and caused a change in his personality everything seemed great until the start of his senior year when he found the two naked in his bedroom. Later he found out that the two were doing it behind his back for about 6 months. This caused Zion to revert back to his old ways of being alone and better off that way. He took his mothers lead and became fascinated in getting to the bottom of things. As well as taking pictures with the gift his mother gave him. Joining both the Kendo club and Newspaper club allowed him to sink into his work. Giving him a way to channel his loneliness and his hidden rage. The key he wears comes from a girl he saved from a couple of bullies. She handed it to him as a thank you and ran off. He never found her after that.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
Father- Jose Perez/ President of a big company-unknown  
Mother- Megumi Hitokiri/ Newspaper Reporter-unknown  
Sister- Misa Perez- dead

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- He thinks she's cute at times. But all in all he can get along with her if he doesn't get on her bad side. He feels kind of sorry for her and her sister. But hopes to help her any way he can. Plus she's a perfect model for his pictures when she just drifts off into her thoughts.

* * *

**Storm Dryu**  
**NAME**: Wataru Tsukihane  
**NICKNAME**: Moony  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**: 16 / Freshman Highschool Student  
**NATIONALITY**: Japanese  
**SEXUALITY**: Homosexual  
**PAIRING**: Youji Inoue  
**CLUBS**: Archery and Glee

**LOOKS**: Wataru is around 5"8 with light blonde hair with the front being similar to Edward Elric's hairstyle. He has big, pale pink eyes and has a slim physique.  
**CLOTHES**: He wears a dark green camouflage goggles on his forehead, a red short-sleeved button-up jacket with white highlights, light blue jeans and red and white shoes and Brown leather fingerless gloves.

**WEAPON**: his weapons are improvised. He uses a steel meters tick (well, it's only .7 meters but it's close enough) as a sword-type weapon for close range and for long range, he has a wooden bow and arrow. Also a lighter.  
**SKILLS**: Speed, Accuracy, Intelligence, Evasion  
**WEAKNESSES**: Physical prowess (low attack and low defense), Fear factor

**PERSONALITY**: He is a soft-spoken and kind-hearted yet shy person, being thoughtful and protective of his friends all of the time. His patience is very long but mess with his friends and you're in for a lot of trouble. you get into even more trouble from him if you call him moony. He tends to be a klutz around people he doesn't know and suffers from stage fright. He also enjoys music dearly and is afraid of blood. He usually has his headset on all of the time and he listens to vocaloid music. He has difficulty killing living, innocent people but can kill zombies with minimal to no hesitation.

**HISTORY**: He used to lead a normal, happy life, but since his parents divorced because they were both having affairs with others, he decided to run away and with his savings, he bought an apartment and enrolled himself in the highschool and has a career as a small-scale singer to make some money to survive and keep studying. he may be small-scale, but he used to be professional and perform on tv before his parent's divorce.

**RELATIONS/RELATIVES**:  
Miko Tsukihane - Math Teacher - Unknown  
Izumi Tsukihane - Pianist/Performer - Unknown

**CHARACTER THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**: He thinks Sasami is someone similar to him in some ways. Both uphold facades to hide their pasts, and he thinks he can slowly but steadily get along with Sasami, at the price of opening up his own past.

**EXTRA**: He's a minimalist smoker, who smokes maybe a stick or 2 every few days. He always carries his lighter and a small bottle of kerosene as a weapon. And also, he often wears his headset and listens to music even in the midst of combat. His playlist is a collection of songs all sung by him even if he didn't write them, and he hums them whenever he needs some encouragement and inspiration, or when his friends are troubled.

* * *

**Leonlink**

**NAME**–Kevin Walker  
**NICKNAMES**–None  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**–17/Junior in High School  
**NATIONALITY** –Mexican-American  
**SEXUALITY**–Straight  
**PAIRING** – Saya Takagi  
**CLUBS**– Martial Arts (Special Operations Combative Program) Taekwondo and Archery

**LOOKS** – Kevin has shoulder length black and wavy hair with green eyes. He is lightly tanned with a lean and muscular build. He stand 6ft.  
**OUTFIT**–Black t-shirt, black army Kevlar vest, brown Timberland boots, black jeans, cross around neck, pistol holster, knife holster, dark blue duffle bag taken only when needed holds weapons, ammunition, and supplies says police on side, black jacket like one in picture, black belt with ammo clips on it.

**WEAPONS**– SIG Sauer P226 (right hip holster),Wooden Baseball Bat hidden underneath is a layer of metal of metal that makes hits harder, homemade smoke grenades, Kukri,M4a1 with M9 bayonet knife  
**SKILLS**– Firearms, Hunting, Leadership Skills, Hand-to-Hand Combat  
**WEAKNESSES**– Complainers and Cooking Skills

**PERSONALITY**–Kevin is a natural born leader who is always willing to lead if needed to, Kevin is smart maintaining a B+ average is most of his classes except science where has a C average, He has a high respect for anyone who's close to him such as his comrades. During the apocalypse and his life he maintains a happy yet serious attitude. Shown to be highly caring and kind to people.

**BRIEF HISTORY**–Kevin was born in America to two Mexican parents. He comes from a long line family with military and Law enforcement careers. He was taught to stay out of trouble and to protect those near you. Taught military training from his family members. Close to his mother and father. When Kevin was 13 they moved to Japan where John quickly became chief of police this strained his relationship with his son. Kevin attends high school and is somewhat popular. Walks into the Kendo club from time to time to see the action and occasionally talks to Saeko and are friends with her, Knows Rei and her father used to have a small crush on her. Just before he to school on the day the dead raised his father gave him a SIG Sauer P226 with 3 clips saying Just in Case as he knows about the recent 'Murders' that have been happening in Japan. He is either at the Principals office for getting caught with a gun or at one of his clubs. Becomes a Co leader with Takashi for their leadership skills. This could add more drama to the story.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
John Walker (Father) - Chief of Police - Fate: Deceased  
Maria Walker (Mother) - Nurse At A Hospital - Fate: Unknown-

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- He feels sorry for her past and all the stuff she went through but enjoys her none the less. He enjoys no matter how much crap she went through she is still positive. He thinks that they could become friends.

* * *

**sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19**  
**NAME**– Demitri Alice Ririchiyo Ari  
**NICKNAMES**– Riri, Chiyo  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 16/Freshman Highschool Student  
**NATIONALITY** – Half Japanese/ Half Caucasian  
**SEXUALITY**– Heterosexual (May Experiment)  
**PAIRING** – Gavin Evans  
**CLUBS**– Softball, Track, Archery

**LOOKS** – Demitri's left eye is gold and right eye is blue. She stands exactly five-feet and are 85lbs. Her hair is twenty-two inches long and is a while-silver color. She constantly wears it in pigtails and has a habit of dying it. She has a skinny but slightly muscular body and very pale skin with multiple scars. She has a small crescent moon scar above right eyebrow from where a girl slapped her and left behind a nail, large birthmark on left side of stomach and bottom of right foot. Her earlobes and the cartilage of her right ear are pierced. On right ear she wears a chain with two silver "cuffs" connecting the two; on left ear she wears a plain silver stud. Has three names tattooed on her wrist (Akiko, Ia, and Ai) in a fancy, flowing script going up inside of left wrist.  
**OUTFIT**– Demitri usually sticks to plaid skirts, with corseted tops. Lots of crosses (fleur di lis).

**WEAPONS**–Throwing Knives, Aluminum Bat, Shaolin Spade, Shaolin Twin Hooks, Bow & Arrow, and Explosives  
**SKILLS**– Running, 20/20 Vision, and Martial Arts.  
**WEAKNESSES**– Distrust of Men, Her OCD.

**PERSONALITY**– Stubborn and indifferent at first, then kind and caring. The one thing she can't do is say her true feelings especially to males. Perfectionist. Has mild OCD, obsessed with the number's 3 and 8. Stubborn, perfectionist, caring, somewhat sadistic and psychotic/sociopathic. Hyperactive but kind and can't have a silent moment. Spoils kids to death, no child wants around her. If the child wants the moon, Demitri will find a way to give it to them.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– Father originally from Japan. Her father moved them to America to be promoted in Technology Company. He met her mother her parents had her. Moved back to Japan at age 4. They then had three small siblings, they were killed in a home invasion when she as the oldest couldn't find something worth money to give to the robbers, and they then raped and nearly killed her (Age 9). Parents blamed her and caused many problems (fights and extreme abuse to Demitri) in their marriage. One day in a drunken rage her father murdered her mother (Age 11). He then died in a prison riot three years later (Age 14). She has been in a foster home/ orphanage ever since. She has extreme male trust issues.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –

Father: Jiro Ari, Dead  
Mother: Hitomi Ari, Dead

Sister: Akiko Ari, Dead (7)

Sister: Ia Ari (5)

Sister: Ai Ari (5)

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- Feels like she sort of understands her seeing as they are alone in the world with no surviving immediate family members. She feels like they are somewhat alike.

* * *

**SmilesInTheAbyss**  
**NAME**– Asaji Sayoshi  
**NICKNAMES**– Asa  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 23/Chemistry Teacher, Kendo Advisor  
**NATIONALITY** – Japanese  
**SEXUALITY**– Homosexual  
**PAIRING** – Shizuru Marikawa  
**CLUBS**– Kendo

**LOOKS** – Asaji has elbow-length, lavender hair that is usually left down and in loose curls, she has Chinese bangs with the two pieces of hair that falls in front of her ears. Asaji has slanted, almond-shaped eyes that are a beautiful shade of bright green. She stands about 5'9 with a couple inches added if she's wearing heels. Asaji has a femmine body; slender, C Cup, with long legs. She has a milky white complexion.  
**OUTFIT**– (1) Asaji, as a teacher, wears a simple navy blue, short-sleeved blouse with a dark gray pencil skirt that has a slit on the side and stops above her knees along with a white fashionable belt. She wears a pair of navy blue, five and a half-inched Fergie Buddha heels. (2) Asaji will wear a simple white and green butterfly sleeved shirt (and shoulder cutouts) with a pair of dark wash Bermuda shorts and a pair of five-inch Naught Monkey, white heels. She will also have a white Romeo wool trench coat.

**WEAPONS**– Golf Club, Handmade Flamethrower, and Glock 19 (2xs, Suppressed)  
**SKILLS**– Speed, Critical Thinker, and Strength  
**WEAKNESSES**– Endurance and Short Term Memory

**PERSONALITY**– Asaji is sort of ditsy but she is very graceful. She has a tendency to cheer people up with her positive and childish attitude; however, she is a complete pervert. Asaji can be relaxed even in the most dangerous of situations and maintains a calm composure. She is well-mannered and has a soft voice useless she is angry. She can be a goofball and has a habit of saying or asking random questions.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– Asaji had an average childhood until her father found out she was a lesbian (her mother knew for years and accepted her). He repeatedly raped her in secret while playing the role of the supporting father. Her mother later found out after the two of them got divorced when she was thirteen. Her father was later imprisoned for twenty-five years and Asaji continued her life a positive light.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
Jounichi Takata: Father, Former Salaryman, In Prison – Unknown  
Mikoto Sayoshi: Mother, Sushi/Ramen Diner Owner - Unknown

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- Asaji finds Sasami adorable and sweet. She has a bit of a crush on her since she is also in her class. Asaji is very helpful and understanding to her but does not tell Sasami about her feelings towards her.

**NAME**–Youji Inoue  
**NICKNAMES**– Zero  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 19/Senior Highschool Student  
**NATIONALITY** –Japanese/Italian  
**SEXUALITY**– Homosexual, messes with a few girls but not enough to say he was attracted to them  
**PAIRING** – Wataru Tsukihane  
**CLUBS**– Martial Arts and Host

**LOOKS** – Youji has waist-length, deep crimson hair that is not in any particular style, he tends to keep it in a messy ponytail with his bangs wild and partly covering his eyes. He has very light brown eyes that are narrowed and gives him a mysterious, wild, and confident appearance. He has a pale complexion, a Porcelain color. Youji stands at exactly 6'0 with a slender yet muscular build. He has a six-pack along with a tattoo on the right side of his neck.  
**OUTFIT**– Youji's outfit is pretty much like Dante from Undertaker Riddle.

**WEAPONS**– Switchblade, Hammer, Fists, and Guns  
**SKILLS**– Speed and Strength  
**WEAKNESSES**– Flexibility and Communication

**PERSONALITY**– Youji is a bit of a playboy but he is very honest and caring. He can be a bit harsh and mean at times but loves to joke around and tease people. He can be very lazy and nonchalant.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– Youji is a leader of a very powerful and intimidating gang in the area. His parents never cared too much about him (due to being rich and exploring the world) but his uncles and cousins tried very hard to become a part of his life. Youji has killed a few people before but all out of self-defense.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
Shinohime Inoue: Father, CEO, Deceased  
Carina Carchopolo: Mother, Designer, Deceased

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- Youji looks at Sasami as a good friend of younger sister after they actually got to know each other. At first, they weren't on the best terms since Youji kept pissing her off on purpose.

* * *

**sunfire130**  
**NAME**– Damien Lombardi  
**NICKNAMES**– Deadeye  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 17/ None  
**NATIONALITY** – Canadian  
**SEXUALITY**– Straight  
**PAIRING** – Natsume Hitomi

**CLUBS**– None

**LOOKS** – Damien is 6'1" and is very muscular with lots of scars covering his whole body. He has short red spikey hair that when wet turns to a reddish-brown. He has one blue eye and his right eye is completely white with a scar starting from his eyebrow and moving down to the upper portion of his cheek.  
**OUTFIT**– He covers his eyes with black sunglasses. He wears a long sleeved white shirt underneath a red and black sweater that has its sleeves rolled up and is rarely zipped up. He wears faded jeans that have multiple rips and holes in them. He also wears an ammo belt filled with shot gun shells. He has red and black Nike shoes on. He has a tattoo of a skull on fire on his upper left arm because fire is what brought his parents death.

**WEAPONS**– Barrett M82 50 cal, Winchester Ranger Mod-120 12ga Pump Action ShotGun brass knuckles  
SKILLS–making strategies, sneaking, picking locks, close combat, listening, knows how to survive while living on the streets, sense of direction, patience  
**WEAKNESSES**– reading, writing, anything that is learned in school, trusting people, showing emotions, flirting, talking to others (especially girls), hates when people make fun of his lack of education, afraid of fire, cooking, not protecting people, making jokes,

**PERSONALITY**– very quiet and anti-social, has a trouble trusting most guys because of his history, is almost completely emotionless, cold towards those he does not trust or respect, always calculating his next move, not bothered by violence, blood or death, reliable in a fight, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, has hard time communicating with opposite sex, hard headed, embarrassed about his appearance (scars). Usually only says 1 or 2 sentences when he talks, At the beginning he will only talk when he deems it necessary but later on may open up more to the group.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– At age 8 Damien's house caught on fire killing both of his parents and left him the scar on his right eye as well as not being able to see through it. After spending 2 years in an orphanage he left because no one wanted to adopt him. He has spent the last 8 years of his life living on the streets not going to school. Due to his lack of education many people, mostly guys, have tried to take advantage of him (usually committing crimes, getting him addicted to drugs). He became an addict at 13 and stopped using when he was 14. He has been clean for 3 years now. Although not school smart he knows exactly how to survive when the outbreak happens. Living on the streets he is used to close range combat and getting into fist fights. He is covered in scars due to the multiple gang fights he has been in to insure his survival. Though some girls have been attracted to his bad boy attitude and look, he has a hard time talking to them, and especially showing them his scars. Although unable to communicate with girls he will do anything to help a girl in need, and be their knight in shining armor. He has seen one to many women get abused or used by men and is not willing to watch any more getting hurt. He hates to see others suffer and will go out of his way to help others.

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- Damien will go out of his way to protect, often worrying if her anger will get the better of her, and is worried that because of her anger she will do something reckless and endanger the group. He is glad that even though she has had a rough past, she is able to be so positive in such chaotic times.

* * *

**MikiMoke**  
**NAME**– Hannah Suzumiya  
**NICKNAMES**– Hans  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 16/ Freshmen  
**NATIONALITY** – Australian  
**SEXUALITY**– Straight  
**PAIRING** – Zion Hitokiri  
**CLUBS**– Swimming, Reading

**LOOKS** – Hannah has curly, pale blonde hair that reaches her elbows. She usually has it worn down with two hairpins holding back her side fringe. She has bright green eyes with bits of brown in them. She stands around the average height with an hourglass figure.  
**OUTFIT**– Dark skinny jeans, checkered red and black flannel shirt, cream hooded-scarf, black and white high tops

**WEAPONS**– A baseball bat or an axe  
**SKILLS**– Fast swimmer, strong arms and legs, knows how to think clearly under pressure  
**WEAKNESSES**– She's slightly afraid of blood and can't stand the smell of a dead body

**PERSONALITY**– Very quiet personality, and very passive. Knows that one day her negative feelings will build up too much, and feels that the current state of the world is the perfect time to release those feelings. She knows not to speak unless she needs to.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– Her mother was a reporter in Australia and took a job in Japan when Hannah was ten. Her mother married her now stepfather and Hannah has been living in Japan since. She used to express herself a lot when she was younger, but when she came to Japan she was too nervous to say anything, which ended in a drastic personality change. A year before the Outbreak, Hannah's mother died in a drive-by shooting. She was raised in a household full of men (her stepfather already had two sons) and she only ever socialized with her stepbrothers

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
Franceska Suzumiya: mother, deceased  
Jun Suzumiya: stepfather, alive  
Aki Suzumiya: stepbrother, 19, alive  
Natsu Suzumiya: stepbrother, 17, alive

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- Wants to have a personality like hers and wishes she'd known her before everything that had happened. Hopes to get along with her when they meet

* * *

**ChaoticCrazy**

**NAME**– Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees  
**NICKNAMES**– Geoff, Cowboy, Southpaw  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 18 / Senior Highschool Student  
**NATIONALITY** – Japanese-American  
**SEXUALITY**– Straight  
**PAIRING** – Saeko Busujima  
**CLUBS** – Military History, Martial Arts

**LOOKS** – 5' 8", 150 lb, Caucasian/Japanese mix, or in his words, a "mutt", brown hair and eyes, and has a buzz cut. Wears a set of dog tags with identification on him, which was a gift from his father. Slightly thin but not skinny, prefers being called "wiry". Has a slight squint with some wrinkles on the outside edges of his eyes when he concentrates (think Clint Eastwoods eyes)  
**OUTFIT**– When its casual dress he wears regular tee-shirts, graphic tees, blue jeans, and a battered dark brown cowboy hat with a black pair of combat boots. Wears a Mexican serape during rainy weather. During the winter he puts on a sweater between the shirt and serape, otherwise he wears this year-round. When it's a battle or when moving from place to place he trades them out for a dual-camouflage blouse and cargo pants, with one side being tiger-stripe jungle camouflage and when worn inside out has Soviet urban camouflage. Wears them with his black combat boots and a "liberated" USMC helmet, as well as a tactical MOLLE vest. Also retains his serape, and if the weather requires it he will switch out the helmet for his cowboy hat.

**WEAPONS** - Bowie Knife (11" blade), Spetsnaz Shovel, Remington 1911 R1 (left hip holster, .45 ACP), MPI-KM (East German AKM with fixed stock, bayonet, 7.62x39mm), Springfield Armory M21 Sniper Rifle (with Harris bipod and Weaver Scope, 7.62x51mm). Makarov PM, the SIG P226, and Colt SAA.  
**SKILLS**– Expert Shot, Military Strategy and Tactics, First Aid, Rudimentary skills in flying airplanes and helicopters, and Driving

**WEAKNESSES**– One of his greatest weaknesses is his sentimentality towards his personal favorite guns. While he may just toss most others away and forget it, these guns he will not and would rather get bit than leave his "kit" behind. He also has a soft spot for women in general, and unless he dislikes them (aka, divas, **, and sometimes city slickers), he will try to help them, mostly discreetly but if needed openly as well. Also has a hatred of womanizers, which usually results in said womanizer getting beat or shot in a brutal fashion.

**PERSONALITY**– Strong, silent type, prefers to strike from afar when dealing with zombies, only resorting to close range combat when there is no other choice. Normally a loner but gets along fine with others, though his modus operandi is normally alone or with a partner. Slightly awkward around girly-girls and holds contempt for guys that try and show off. Patient most of the time, with the exception of individuals that come up with the most downright stupid ideas or plans. Is normally motivated to do things through rewards or money (though the latter is now virtually useless during the Outbreak). Has an extreme dislike of politicians, arrogant individuals, and womanizers. Doesn't take a shot unless he knows that it will connect with a target. If his personality could be compared to a popular figure it would be that of Clint Eastwood's Man with no Name. Would make great friends with Kohta Hirano due to their mutual love of guns.

**BRIEF HISTORY**– Born in Arizona to an Army officer and a Japanese mother, he grew up like most American children, though with an utter obsession with guns and military history. Was for the most part a B grade student, though held a perfect score in history. Well-versed in military history and can quote numerous military leaders. Understands strategy and tactics well, but saddened that he doesn't have the social skills to be an effective leader. Resents mother for her pacifism and dislikes his father for not being around enough. Holds a slight reverence for Chinese strategist Sun Tzu, even keeping a copy of his book, The Art of War, stuffed into a pocket.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –

Father: Tadamichi Kuribayashi Dees, Unknown  
Mother: Miyuki Kuribayashi, (Presumably Dead)

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**- Likes her independence and bluntness, especially since its not too common in this day and age. Gives her respect for her personality and skills. May possibly get in a conflict with her if she shows romantic interest in Saeko. Out of American irony he may call her by a different nickname famous in America; Wabbit.

* * *

**shippofan2k**

**NAME**– Hailey Cook  
**NICKNAMES**– Hails and Hay Hay  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**– 16/ Sophomore High school Student  
**NATIONALITY** – American  
**SEXUALITY**– Heterosexual  
**PAIRING** – Kohta Hirano  
**CLUBS** – Kendo club and Singing

**LOOKS** – parted Black hair that falls an inch passed her shoulders with blonde highlights on the front bangs that frame her face, blue/Hazel eyes and fair skin  
**OUTFIT**– Hailey wears an outfit similar to Ryoko Okami from Okamisan and her Seven comappnions. but the red cloth on the outfit is light blue

**WEAPONS**– a sword that has been passed down to her by her Great grandfather and carries it with her most every every where  
**SKILLS**– Speed And Flexibility  
**WEAKNESSES**– Loneliness/Abandonment

**PERSONALITY**– is a sweet, lovable person, wise-guy, sassy and can be angry if provoked

**BRIEF HISTORY**– lived in America with her mom (father was never in her life) but her mom was always working but Hailey knew that her mom loved her. but one day while Hailey was at school her mother was killed in a robbery at the bank, and we sent to live in Japan with her older sister Miki.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –  
Kate Cook- Mother/Bank Teller/Deceased  
Miki Morino- Older Sister/Sectary at A Modeling Agency/Deceased  
Akira Morino- Brother In Law/A Reporter/Unknown

**CHARACTERS THOUGHTS ABOUT SASAMI**: very pretty, well skilled in many ways, loves her personality and hopes that could be friends

* * *

**EternalEsper995**

**NAME**–Gavin Evans  
**NICKNAMES**– Gav  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**–17/Sophomore Highschool Student (Cashier)  
**NATIONALITY** –American  
**SEXUALITY**–Heterosexual  
**PAIRING** – Demitri Ari  
**CLUBS**–Kendo and Rugby

**LOOKS** –caucasian with average looks with a nice lean body with some slight muscule build,long hair which he cut so it very barely touches his collarbone with bangs that sweep over his forehead and very slightly over his eyes are kinda cat like and natural hair color is black but he dyed it ghost white before the outbreak,he has a hetereochromia condition his left eye is deep green while his right eye is deep also has a dragon tatto on his back which takes up his whole back  
**OUTFIT**–orange longsleeve t shirt with black sleeves,darkwash jeans with a chain connected to his front left to his back right,and orange and white nike free shoes,and a rosary (like the one from rosario+vampire)around his neck which his sister gave to him(which he will never part with.)

**WEAPONS**–baseball bat with nails,wooden kendo sword,and twin Colt M1911 pistols  
**SKILLS**–parkour/freerunning,reflexes,fighting,he also has high pain tolerance.  
**WEAKNESSES**–slight asthma,slight insomia and nightmares,girls and anger issues.

**PERSONALITY**–fun loving optimistic person who isn't afraid of anything...except also has some anger problems.

**BRIEF HISTORY**–he had a slightly rough life,his mother was always away on buisness trips which didn't bring in a lot of money and his father was in the military most of the time so he never really saw him so he mostly fended for himself. after hitting highschool he be came quite a deliquent always hot wiring cars,stealing things,graffiti,getting sent to juvenial hall once or his father had enough he sent him to japan so he could learn some disipline...it didn't work.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** –

Carla Evans, Mother: Unknown

John Evans, Father: Unknown

Jenna Evans, Sister: Unknown

**CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**-seems like a nice person to be around quite fun and optimistic might even be able to relate to her,might even harbor a crush on her later.

* * *

**xxRockNationLuvver316xx**  
**NAME** - Akane Zakatori  
**NICKNAMES**:: Red or Kane  
**AGE/OCCUPATION**:: 17/Highschool Student & Volunteer at an Animal Shelter  
**NATIONALITY**:: Japanese  
**SEXUALITY**:: Pansexual  
**PAIRING**:: Sasami Kouki  
**CLUBS**:: Track and Archery

**LOOKS**:: Akane is about 5'7 with an average build. She has amber-colored eyes and long, straight dark red hair. Her chest size is a B (almost C).

**OUTFIT**:: Akane wears a long-sleeved grey v-neck shirt with red designs all over and the left arm sleeve pushed to her elbow, a black sleeveless cardigan, black skinny jeans with a grey and red belt with 3 chains, and red and black knee-high Converse shoes. On her left wrist, she wears a black cuff bracelet.

**WEAPONS**:: Pistol Sword; Chained Glaive (A glaive is an average-sized ring with blades around the edges; Sometimes its used without the chain.); AK-47; Pump-Action Shotgun; Bow and Arrow (Rarely)  
**SKILLS**:: Fast Runner, Fast Reflexes, Can Strategize Under Pressure, Good Climber, Can Shoot at Any Angle  
**WEAKNESSES**:: Infected Children, Can't Swim, Can't Keep Breathing in Check to Shoot from Distances

**PERSONALITY**:: Akane is a kind-hearted girl who loves music and big laughs. She can't stand being quiet for too long, seeing to her it usually means there's a problem. She's mainly serious when there's a serious matter at hands. Other serious times, she's more of a tomboy when defensive for any reason. All in all, the only tine she's quiet is at night when she's outside watching the night sky.

**BRIEF HISTORY**:: Akane lived a normal life as a young girl. Being born in America, she's used to a lot of rock music and comedy movies. Growing up, she's always had compassion for animals. That's why she's always wanted a pet. When she got a puppy named Mick, she treated him like family. Mick lived a good three years before a fatal incident one night when a criminal shot him for biting him in the leg as an attempt to protect Akane. The young redhead vowed to keep dogs safe from any abuse. Not too long later, since her father got a good job recommendation in Japan, the family moved there, which was where Shun was born. Akane did volunteer work in an animal shelter there, keeping g her promise to her lost dog.

**RELATIVES/RELATIONS** -  
Ryu Zakatori:: Father; "Them"; Deceased  
Sara Zakatori:: Mother; "Them"; Deceased  
Taki Zakatori:: Older Brother; Alive; Unknown Location  
Shun Zakatori:: Younger Brother; Alive; Unknown Location  
Kerana Mishi:: Little Sister-in-Law ("married" to Shun; She's been to the Zakatori home and Shun's been to the Mishi home, so they're really close); Alive; Unknown Location

**AKANE'S THOUGHTS ON SASAMI**:: Akane thinks that Sasami is a very beautiful, optimistic girl who she can really bond with. She loves that she doesn't let little things hold her back from living life.


	2. Part 1 When The Dead Pounce

**Part 1** – When The Dead Pounce

(**Narrator's POV**)

No one expected the end of the world to be the walking-dead cannibals walking around and devouring the living. Not even a day went by before the entire globe was over run by the walking corpses – it sounded like something from a horror movie. Too bad we couldn't hit the reset button and start all over again…

* * *

(**Asaji's POV**)

"Alright, settle down. Today we're going to review the balancing equations worksheet I handed out and asked to you do for homework two days ago. Please get it out and follow along. If I call on you, I expect you to have something educational down." I said, walking into the classroom and getting my books ready. The class groaned as small whispers broke out as I wrote on the board:

SnO2 + H2 = Sn + H2O

_It's a simple problem – now, who should I pick on today? Eenie maini moe. _

I quickly glanced around the room with my bright green eyes, before fixing my gaze on the nonchalant trouble-making student and smiled sweetly. I ruffled my Chinese lavender-colored bangs away from my eyes out of habit and leaned forward slightly. I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off.

"Excuse me. Attention students and faculty, I have recently received word of a violent exchange at the front gates. Please be cautious and follow your teacher's instructions until we regain control of the situation. I will also read a few precautions we have set up in the meantime. First…" The principal's voice rung through the intercom as the whispers grew increasingly louder.

"If you continue talking during my lesson I will make up a test for you to take right now… Now getting back on the subject. So, Yukimura-kun. Can you please tell me how to solve this chemical formula?" I questioned, softly but loud enough for the entire classroom to hear, immediately stopping the whispers starting to circulate. The said student looked at me in annoyance while I kept a smile on my face.

_Oh my. No need to glare at me._

"I have no clue." He, instantly, replied, slouching in his seat.

"Try it." I insisted, resisting the urge to sigh. He groaned quietly to himself before walking towards the board.

"…In addition, all teachers must inspect the halls after classes let out this will-," a loud bang noise was heard from over the intercom before Principal Watabe started speaking again. "Hayashi? What happened to you! Why are you covering in blood – Are you alright? Teshima! Hayashi, where are the others?" some kind of moan was heard before Watabe begun to scream.

The entire school was engulfed in silence, then Yukimura dropped the marker on the ground, and the students started to scream and scramble for the door in panic. Yukimura shoved me to the ground, trying to get away. I barely managed to stop myself from smashing my head into the desk.

"Wait a minute! Don't go out there!" I shouted, attempting to pull the remaining students back into the room – it didn't work. In the distance I could hear people screaming. I slammed the door closed and looked around for some kind of weapon.

"Darn, I wish I had my Kendo stick with me." I cursed to myself. I looked around the room before spotting a lone golf club lying on the ground. I recalled Sakimoto saying he had a golf game after school and it was his lucky club.

"I don't know whether to thank him or be sad about it." I thought out loud, grabbing it and instinctively holding it like a katana. I glanced out the small window at the top of the door to make sure nobody – who I didn't know, wasn't near the door before I slid it open and peered down the empty hall. It was utterly quiet, never a good sign.

I wandered down the hall, avoiding the blood spattered on the floors and gasped when I saw student laying around – motionless. I went closer to the bodies, noticing the huge blood puddles near the bodies and quickly checked their pulse – dead. It seems unreal and I felt as though I was in a nightmare. The only thing that could be wrong with them was the bite marks they had along their bodies.

I heard a high pitch scream coming from behind me, turning around, I was almost frozen in shock. Yards away from me was Ms. Kato – the new Calculus teacher, who was tackled to the ground and was eaten alive by a male student; however, the student himself was covered in numerous bite marks across his face, his skin was a dusty gray while his eyes were completely white. Salvia and blood poured from his mouth as he savagely ripped part of Kato's neck off, her screams and attempts to throw him off were in vain.

I was about to help her when she tearful glanced in my direction with a look of agony on her face.

"Please! Just run! I already got bit!"

"This isn't a horror movie or game, Kato-chan! Get up." I replied, running swiftly towards her, smashing a lone zombie's head with the club, hearing the thud noise as it hit the ground.

"No! No! No! No! Leave! Just run!" She continued to scream when she managed to kick the boy away from her and started to back away; but, he managed to grab her ankle and pull her closer before tearing at her ankle like it hadn't eaten in weeks.

I noticed several other _people_ inching closer to them, attracted to her screams. Kato was slowly being devoured by a group of people before her screams stopped for good and only the sounds of fresh ripping was heard.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, backing away from the scene and running in the opposite direction. I dodged the torn and mangled bodies that lay across the floor – staining the tile in a dark red. The closer I got to the main area of the school the more of them there were.

"This is like fucking Resident Evil, only here, you're screwed if you get bit." I heard a voice grunt before the sound of bodies hitting the ground. I inched towards the corner and turned it to see a familiar looking boy with long, dark red hair holding a hammer in his right hand, around him was three bodies of former students.

"Youji? Wow, I didn't expect to see you here." I stated, blinking at my ex-student.

"Hey, Sayoshi-chan! It's a great to see a non-zombie face." He greeted, stepping over the bodies and standing in front of me.

"I'm glad too. I was getting tired of white eyes and gray skin." Another familiar voice commented from behind Youji. He quickly turned around to see a grinning Sasami standing there tossing a bloodied crowbar up in the air while doing some kind of dance movements.

"Kouki!" We both said in union, half surprised to see her covered in blood. Her grin became wider as she continued her little dance and stopped in front of us.

"What's up?"

* * *

(**Kevin's POV**)

"Walker-kun! What are we going to do? Those things are everywhere!" Aya – a classmate of mines - shrieked out of fear and frustration. We currently locked ourselves in the area where the gym kept most of the sports gear. I grabbed a specialized wooden bat that had a layer of metal built inside of it. Aya grabbed a tennis racket since she was the star player of the tennis team.

"Alright. When I open the door, we'll take down the closet ones around us and try to go out the side entrance if we can run through, okay?" I suggested, she nodded with grim determination across her face. I signed and threw open the door, slamming the bat into Sawashi's head, watching for a split second as it bounced on the wall before repeating the process to a couple more of them that were close to me.

We made it out of the side gym and was a hall away from the side entrance near the administrations office when Aya was tackled to the ground by Wakisaka – a former social studies teacher, before she could even gasp he immediately hit into her shoulder, causing her blood to pour into his mouth, his jaws made a cracking sound before I heard a loud snap and Aya screamed in pain – her shoulder was now dislocated at a disturbing angle.

"Aya!" I tried to run towards her but a group of them inched closer to my fallen classmate and before I could take three steps or swing my bat, her screams stopped as the group devoured her alive. I could see her hand go motionless and her blonde hair was caked in her blood.

_Damnit! What the fuck is going on with this school! _

I thought to myself as I continued to run towards the side entrance when I was stopped by the sight of an extremely tall, spiky guy with bright red hair – he was standing in an offensive position like in martial arts movies with his fists covered in blood. He looked up and I was shocked to see his right eye was completely white and a scar running down his cheek.

"Um, I'm Kevin – Kevin Walker. It's good to see a normal person." I introduced myself. He nodded, stepping over the bodies and standing in front of me but off to the side.

"Lombardi. Damien. Where are you headed?" He asked, calmly, wiping his bloodied knuckles on a towel he had in his back pocket that's when I noticed he was wearing brass knuckles.

"Just trying to get out of here alive. I was trying to go out the side entrance but I guess that's out of the question." I sighed.

We both looked at the door a few feet away from us to see a group of about thirty zombies roaming closer and closer. Damien glanced around us – I guess to make sure none of them had sneaked up on us.

"Where are you doing?" I asked, softly.

"I dunno yet. Just trying to get out of this hellhole."

"I see." I responded still watching the group on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, they can only hear not see." We both turned around to see a freshman with light pink hair in a messy bun and blue eyes standing there, twirling two combat knives between her fingers.

"The name's Natsume Hitomi. Pleasure to meet you." She greeted, tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"You're the heiress of the Hitomi Company right? I'm Kevin, that's Damien." I said. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Cool, let's get out of here." She said, leading us down the hallway she appeared from. I looked at Damien and he shrugged before both of us followed her.

* * *

(**Akane's POV**)

"Are you okay, Demitri-chan?" I questioned, annoyed girl who gripped her miniature throwing knives at her thigh-holster. We had to run through a cluster of the infected near the math hallway and barely made it through. So far we haven't found any survivors and the chances of the possibility where decreasing by the second.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said, regaining her posture and throwing a knife at the forehead of a former teacher before he even opened his mouth a few meters away from us. I signed in relief and frustration.

"There's no end to them. This is a pain in the ass." Demitri complained, ripping the knife out of his forehead and jumping over his body. She wiped her bloodied cheek with her shirt sleeve and was abruptly grabbed from behind. I positioned myself to shoot an arrow in their head when she shrieked slightly and instinctively elbowed the person that held her.

"Ouch!"

"Huh?" She glanced over her shoulder to see Tatsuma – a prankster of the school - holding his stomach in pain while mumbling under his breath. Demitri glared at him before punching him on the head, quite hard.

"You didn't have to be so rough." My comment went unnoticed.

"Disgusting! Men make me sick!" She shouted, rubbing her arms like she was touched by a diseased dog.

"Damnit! Stop abusing me, jeaz!" He complained.

"Calm down." I tried again but was ignored yet again.

"Dumbass! Don't sneak up on people. What the hell is wrong with you!" She complained, kicking his shin. I noticed three zombies limping their way towards us because of all the noise they were making.

"Umm, guys? We have company." I said, pointing behind them. Both looked and jumped back in defensive positions.

"Shit. They must have really good hearing." Tatsuma cursed, quietly.

"Jeaz..." I quickly killed three of them with my arrows before doing a spin kick to one's head, knocking another down with it. Demitri did the same with the exception of 'burrowing' Tatsuma's net pole and knocked a few of them down. Tatsuma used his fists but got bit on the back of the leg by a legless student. Tatsuma cried out and slammed his foot down on their head – smashing it open.

"Ew." I whispered.

"Fucking asshole." He said, pissed.

"Tatsuma?" I muttered, inching closer to inspect the wound. It looked pretty deep.

"Hey… let me follow you guys to the front gate if I turn before then just stab me or something, okay?" He suggested.

"…I guess." I said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No way! Nothing personal, Saito. But we're already in enough risk at the moment. You'll just make things more difficult." Demitri insisted against the idea.

"As my last request…" He said, softly.

We both paused then looked at each other. Demitri scowled and looked away.

"Tch, whatever."

"Come on." I helped him to his feet and we continued on our way.

* * *

(**Myoko's POV**)

_Hiro…I wish you were with me. I can't believe this is happening._

"Eat her! I didn't do anything!" Matsuyama shouted at our former teacher and classmates. He was holding me by my shoulder, behind me and was backing away as they grew closer. I was too terrified to move but I was growing angrier by the minute. I felt myself sweat at my situation.

Mr. Yuki lunged forward and Matsuyama screamed, pushing me towards the infected teacher. Luckily his aim sucks and I landed off to the side while Mr. Yuki ripped the screaming Matsuyama's arms to shreds. My eyes widened as the entire classroom rushed towards the boy and I ran out of the room.

"Akazawa! I'm sorry! Please, help me! Please! No! Ahh!" I ignored his screams as I ran further down the hall and out of ear range.

**10 Minutes Later **

"Are you okay?" I gasped and glanced over my shoulder to see a non-zombiefied boy with cat-like eyes, both eyes were different colors and he had longish-hair, he was holding a nail-covered baseball bat in both hands. I narrowed my big, brown eyes; I pushed back tears, and inched away from him. I wasn't a fan of boys.

"Can you hear me?" He asked, making sure to keep his distance. I almost sighed in relief and maintained my impassive face.

"Who are you?" I forced myself to ask.

"Gavin Evans, one of the American transfers. Uh, you're not bitten are you?" I shook my head frantically. I hated men but at least he wasn't a zombie and I haven't seen any normal people since it started.

"Myoko." I said, softly. He nodded.

"Okay, nice to meet you." He smiled; I felt myself twitch out of habit but forced myself to remain calm. He frowned a bit but didn't say anything.

"You can come with me; I'm trying to get out of here." He said, carefully walking around me and down the hall, looking every few steps for the living dead walking around. I sighed and followed clutching my axe in my hands that I found laying next to a dead body.

We had no problems turning the next two corners and started to notice some of the bodies were officially dead by blunt force trauma to their heads.

"Look." Gavin pointed, I looked up to see an attractive boy with shocking white hair that brushed against his shoulders, he had a wooden Kendo stick across his shoulders as he glanced over his shoulders at us. I felt myself twitch again and had an urge to starch myself but suppressed it. So far, these guys haven't done anything suspicious.

"Cool, normal people are still around in this shit? I'm Zion." He greeted with a small smile on his face. Gavin grinned and nodded.

"Gavin, this is Myoko." He answered for me.

"Why don't we get the hell out of here?"

* * *

(**Narrator's POV**)

A loud ding noise echoed throughout the entire school at the front entrance before a loud shout followed shortly afterwards. Every survivor felt a pulse of relief and fear – the thought of other survivors but also the strong possibility they would all be dead in seconds…

* * *

(**Hannah's POV**)

"Make it quick, Hans." My bestfriend said, closing her eyes softly. The axe in my hands felt ten pounds heavier and I felt my chest tighten. She gripped the wound on her shoulder and leaned against the wall.

"I guess it's a good thing I can't see it. I bet it looks disgusting." She joked, I remained quiet.

"Hurry, you have too." She said, looking at me with her gray eyes despite being blind I always felt as if she could see me better than anyone else even at this moment.

"Please forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive, Hans. Live." She said before closing her eyes for the last time and her breathing stopped. I gripped my axe and swiftly sliced off her head, ignoring as it hit the ground.

"Sakura…" I whispered, kneeling for what felt like hours.

"I'm Hailey Cook. Nice to meet ya." The black haired girl with blonde highlights introduced, holding an ancient looking sword in her right hand. I looked at the head outstretched in front of me and glanced at its owner.

"It's Hannah." I responded, in my slight Australian accent. The girl giggled and I looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled.

"Ahh!" Both of us snapped our heads to the direction of the noise and glanced at each other.

"Shall we?"

"Sure." I shrugged and we took off towards the noise.

* * *

(**Wataru's POV**)

I slashed a female's classmate's throat with my slanted metal meter stick before quickly doing the same to others. I flexed away from their greedy hands before doing a roundhouse kick to another before running through the lobby.

"Hey! Over here!" I turned my head to see a female and male student and Asaji-sensei standing by the front entrance. I saw the blue-haired girl gracefully dodging the dead while taking out the ones near her with a crowbar. I spun out of reach of a teacher just when she slammed her crowbar into his jaw and quickly hitting the side of his head.

"I cleared most of the way, come on." She took me by the hand and maneuvered out of their greedy grasps. We made it to the entrance and close the double doors so more couldn't get through. I signed in gratitude.

"Want some water?" Asaji-sensei asked, holding out a water bottle. I grabbed it gratefully and looked around us to see a tour bus plowing through the gates and out towards the city. A cluster of the undead followed slowly behind.

"Well, isn't this is a bitch." The girl complained, sighing.

"Hey, at least we made it to the entrance." The long-haired boy said with his arms behind his head.

"But I don't see any more buses and those are the only keys we took." She said, pouting.

"Actually, there's a few more behind the Arts department." I stated.

"Really!" She asked in excitement.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Let's get moving." The boy said.

"Wait. What's your names?"

"I'm Sasami. You can call me Usagi if you want." The girl pointed at herself.

"Youji Inoue." The boy said, smirking.

"I'm sure you already know who I am." Asaji-sensei said smiling.

"Well, I'm Wataru Tsukihane."

* * *

(**Geoffrey's POV**)

_That's so weird. I could've sworn I had a nail gun being shot and a scream._

I thought to myself as I proceeded with cautious through the hallways. I've been following the sound before it stopped completely near the teacher's lounge. I was torn on taking a risk or continue moving towards the entrance.

_What the hell? _

I stopped my step in midair when I heard voices. I peeked around the corner to see two girls running closer to door of the lounge, dodging the two bodies on the ground.

"Are you infected?" I asked, stepping out from around the corner, holding my Bowie knife at an angle. Both of the stopped and regarded me cautiously.

"Can zombies talk?" The blonde-highlighted girl questioned.

"I guess you're not." I replied. The blonde girl looked at the bodies.

"These are nails." She said, quietly.

"Somebody made a nail gun that can shoot from a distance?" The other asked.

"It looks that way."

"What made you come over here?"

"We were in near the admissions building but we could hear a scream coming from here but I guess they left." The black-haired girl asked. I headed near the window to see a small group of people at the front entrance.

"Look."

"More survivors, Cool." The girl from the entrance looked up, waving she smiled at us.

"She's waiting."

**Note**: Chapter 2 will _probably_ been up in 1-2 weeks if I get a decent amount of reviews ^x^


End file.
